Powerline communication (PLC) technologies have greatly increased in complexity and number over the last decade. The difficulties present in the powerline environment, including noise, severe resonances, complex topologies, large attenuation, and time-varying parameters make success with any PLC scheme extremely difficult
Testing and analyzing PLC networks can be done with general purpose communications test equipment. However, because PLC signals are carried over power lines, it may difficult to analyze certain parts of a PLC network due to the high voltages carried by the lines that are also carrying the PLC signals. These high voltages may be hazardous to individuals, and may also be unsafe for use with general purpose communications test equipment. This may result in a reduced ability to safely test and analyze a PLC network, as only certain parts of the network may be safely tested with general purpose communications test equipment.